


Hands off

by kodokunaheaven



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom 707 | Choi Luciel, Dominant Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodokunaheaven/pseuds/kodokunaheaven
Summary: Seven can't keep his hands off of MC, so MC forces him off and below her for some good ol' hands free fun.





	Hands off

It is nearing the afternoon and MC is finishing up with cleaning the dishes before her red-headed boyfriend comes over to spend the night. Although MC loved him dearly he had one major flaw-

Knock knock.

"Heyyy~ MC!" A cry came from outside.

"MC hey, hey, hey!"

"MC don't ignore me.. Hey!"

Seven had been chanting his pleas of entry outside MC's front porch. It had only been a second since he rang the door bell, could he relax? She opened the door and instantly became smothered with a bear hug and cheek kisses...

That problem, was his hands on tendencies.

"I missed you so so much~" Seven picked the brunette up and twirled her around at her front door before putting her down gently to come inside.

"I missed you too babe." MC giggled lightly and lead her boyfriend to the kitchen. She didn't tell him a single word, but he already knew what was going on.

Honey Buddha chips. Steven's favorite. He had always snacked on them whether working or playing with Elly. The chips were a must have for dates with him.

"I know they're your favorite so I bought lots of them if you get hungry, there is also Dr. Hopper in the fridge."

"You're the best ever MC! I could just kiss your face right now!!" Seven smiled and went in to cup MC's lips, when suddenly a small hand stopped him.

"What's wrong angel?" Seven frowned and pulled back.

"Oh nothing, it's just that.. You touch me so much you know? I got thinking about something.." MC looked flushed for a moment. Seven didn't quite get it, a perplexed look on his face.

"So.. You want me to stop?"

"No, no, it's okay. I like when you touch me.. I just wanted to try something new tonight if you don't mind?" MC's face reddened by the minute, the longer seven couldn't seem to take a hint.

"To the bedroom so soon?" He chuckled.

"N-no you pervert! Well.. Actually yeah.."

"You know, MC, this is awfully earlier than usual for us to go at it~" Seven teased pacing to the bedroom with MC.

"Shut up and get on my bed."

"So demanding!" Seven whined and glanced over, as MC took out gym bag from her closet, wondering what it could be. He began to undress in anticipation on the edge of MC's fluffy comforter.

There it was. Much scarier than Seven expected, a decent sized dildo and a set of matching pink vibrators were pulled from the bag and placed on the bed. Lastly MC took out a strand of rope. The glasses-clad man gulped. Surely these were for her right?

He was wrong. Seven was shortly pushed to the bed by the brunette girl and kissed deeply before she pulled away.

"Hope you enjoyed that, you handsy boy, I won't let you have any more until we are done~" MC smirked and looked down upon his messy expression.

"H-Have any more of what?" He stuttered, taking in the situation.

"You'll see." MC winked and tied Seven's wrists together, pinning them above his head.

"Safe word?" She whispered.

"Catnip."

"Now don't say anything else; unless it's you begging."

MC took off her sweater and jeans to reveal a matching red lace bra and panty set underneath before sitting on top of Seven's newly appeared buldge. What a loser... Getting turned on so easily despite nothing happening yet. However she couldn't complain, as she loved that about him.

MC started grinding on him feeling his cock through her panties. Once she knew he was fully hard she stepped off.

"H-hey, what's that for?" Seven let out a peep of complaint. MC didn't say anything in response. She simply took a vibrator from the nearby pile on her bed and strapped it to his hard on. Then strapped on two more; one for each of his perky nipples.

Seven realized where this was going when he saw MC reach for lube in her drawer. She placed the thick liquid on her two fingertips before pushing into Seven's ass hole causing him to let out a breathy moan. She fingered his ass, but only for a moment before pulling out and forcing a dildo inside. Seven let out a cry as it filled his insides, trying to relax.

"M-MC.. Please fuck me.." He whimpered in desperation.

"I'm not touching you until you cum, baby boy."

Just as Seven thought it couldn't get any more embarrassing, MC turned on the vibrators and the dildo at the same time.

Surges of pleasure went through Seven's head as he struggled to move his arms. He wanted so badly to touch himself or MC or anything at all really!

"F-fuck.. Ah.. haah.. MC please l-let me do something.." Seven continued to moan and whine, the feeling was almost too much to handle for him.

"I love you so much.. But I'm afraid you like to touch things too much, you whore." MC scoffed sitting in between the boys legs, staring with an unamused expression. Deep down she thought the scene was hot, but had to play it cool.

"I-I love you too ahh.. Please let me p-please.." Seven started bucking his hips into the vibrating dildo as his hands were still tied away out if reach.

"You know I'm in charge of you and I said no? You're mine, say it bitch."

"I-I'm yours haah please.. mmh please let me.." Seven began to tear up slightly at the edge of his eyes, as he scratched his hands together in agony.

"No. Bad boy." MC turned the toys off and watched as Seven continues to unfold before her.

Out of bresthe, Seven looked up with glazed eyes at his girlfriend. "I promise I'll stop.."

"Really?"

"Yes.. Please.." Seven plead and MC turned the toys back on, but continued to look down on Seven, refusing to touch him or let him touch her.

Seven cried and made lots of noises wishing he could use his hands. The pleasure of the vibrators were just as painful to him. Too much.. Too much, too much. Too much!

"M-MC stop p-please it hurts I'm c-cumming f-fuck haah.."

"You could quit you know. We settled on a safe word.. I think you secretly like it you dirty slut." MC pushed the dildo farther and turned up the intensity of the vibrators until he finally came. However, MC didn't stop them. Seven had become a crying and sweating drenched mess.

"P-please ahh please please mmph please s-stop!" He sobbed out already covered in cum and overstimulated. 

MC gave him mercy and turned them all off, she pulled the dildo out and removed the vibrators from her boyfriends body.

"I'm sorry babe you were just so adorable I got carried away~ You were very cute though." She teased him before laying a top of Seven and untying his ropes.

"You're so mean.. but so hot..." Seven sighed wiping the tears off his face and pulling MC in to embrace her on his chest.

"Hey cum-chest, what the fuck! Not on me!!" MC laughed teasingly, pushing him away before lying back down on him.

"I love you.."

"I love you too. You did so good, I hope we can do this again~" MC leaned in and kissed Seven goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I haven't written anything major in years so critiques are welcomed warmly. Feel free to drop a kudos if you liked it~


End file.
